


Our Dream of Spring

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Poems, Reunion, Romance, what I'd like to happen for them in a dream of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Basically a little love poem mainly from Sandor's POV about reuniting with Sansa and their lives together.





	

It was a dream

Of bright, joyful faces

Drenched in warmth

Derived from Generous smiles

Rows of white teeth

Pleasurable sighs

A tiny hand Reaching up.

It was a myth

made in the quiet

Of Winter’s warpath.

It was a wish

Never meant

To be realized.

 

Except

 

Spring

Opened her arms

Beckoned me here

To a moor

Long forgotten

Where a dear apparition stands

But no ghost

Is this angelic

Or warm.

Hands so soft

You Whisper (against my scarred skin)

Of Love

Unimaginable

Our song

My prayer

I believe

In

You.

**Author's Note:**

> Made the picset a while ago on tumblr and felt it needed a poem to go along with it. I haven't written poetry in a while, but I think this came out pretty nice. Enjoy!


End file.
